


Gli ansiti del Vento

by Nina36



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buio attorno a lei. Denso, quasi vischioso. Doveva affidarsi ai suoi sensi, tenderli, come da tempo non accadeva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli ansiti del Vento

Buio.  
Buio attorno a lei. Denso, quasi vischioso. Doveva affidarsi ai suoi sensi, tenderli, come da tempo non accadeva.  
“Giles?” Chiamò Anya. L’osservatore non rispondeva, eppure Anya sentiva così chiaramente la sua presenza: forte, impetuosa, coma quel vento caldo, che le scompigliava i capelli, le scorreva sulla pelle come la carezza di un amante. 

“Giles?” Ripeté Anya, tendendo le mani nell’oscurità.  
C’era qualcosa di incredibilmente sensuale in quell’oscurità, persino la paura che nonostante tutto ancora provava, passava in secondo piano.  
Il vento, quel vento era caldo come vento d’estate…e portava con se l’odore di Giles.  
Odore di magia…e di bontà…e di tè bevuto insieme, durante lunghi pomeriggi al Magic Box.  
L’occhio di Beljox aveva dato la sua risposta.  
La sua verità.  
Eppure sembrava distante…tutto distante.  
Inarcò piano la testa, mentre le sue labbra pronunciavano di nuovo il nome dell’osservatore.  
E il suo cuore batteva forte, così forte.  
Lo sentiva? Veniva trasportato dal vento? A lei pareva quasi di sentire il cuore di lui battere…  
Perché non parlava?  
Perché non rispondeva al suo richiamo?

***

“Giles”

Era la voce del vento…era un richiamo forte, che sapeva di fragole e di sorrisi.  
La voce di Anya.  
Giles poteva quasi vederla nonostante l’oscurità…poteva quasi …toccarla.  
Ma non ci riusciva. Così come non poteva toccare gli altri.  
Eppure lei…lei era diversa.  
Sentiva la sua forza nel buio…la sua passione…la sua paura.  
Ed il suo cuore…  
Ed il vento…  
Com’era caldo il vento…  
Giles deglutì, mentre Anya pronunciava di nuovo il suo nome.  
Ed era vicina, più vicina.  
Come quella notte al Magic Box…quando non avevano avuto memorie né ricordi, ma solo sorrisi…e sguardi.  
“Anya”  
Pronunciò piano il nome dell’ex demone, lasciando che la sua voce venisse trasportata dal vento.  
Vento caldo…che gli sfiorava la pelle e si mescolava a quella densa oscurità, facendolo fremere leggermente.  
“Dove sei?” Domandò Anya.  
Un altro fremito…partito dall’anima questa volta.  
“Accanto a te…” Rispose Giles ed anche la sua voce tremava.  
“Non ti vedo…riesco solo a sentirti” Mormorò Anya.  
Ed anche la voce di lei tremava. Avvertiva anche lei gli stessi fremiti? Anche per lei era tutto distante…tutto senza importanza?  
Tutto lontano?  
Giles non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché…era come essere sospesi nel tempo e nello spazio.  
Cullati dal vento, protetti dall’oscurità.  
Lontani da Sunnydale, dai pericoli, da quello che erano, dalla verità.  
Giles allungò una mano davanti a se, sfiorando con la punta delle dita i capelli della donna. Aprì gli occhi, ammiccando nel buio…  
…erano morbidi, così morbidi i capelli di Anya…morbidi come li ricordava…come ancora, talvolta, gli capitava di sognarli.  
Il suo tocco fu delicato…e Giles sperò che lei lo confondesse con quello del vento.  
Infondo erano al buio…e al buio poteva fingere di essere qualcun altro…persino il vento. 

***

Il vento era divenuto fuoco.  
Fuoco che le aveva lambito i capelli… incendiato la pelle. Anya trattenne silenziosamente il respiro quando avvertì la lieve carezza delle dita di Giles fra i capelli.  
Un sorriso le si disegnò sul volto.  
Il vento continuava a sfiorarla, caldo e forte, mentre lei inarcava piano la testa .  
“Giles…” Sospirò.  
Piano, pianissimo, tanto che nessuno avrebbe potuto udirlo… ma lui lo fece.  
“Anya…” Rispose piano l’uomo… ed il vento trasformò la voce di lui in una lunga carezza che la lasciò ansante.  
Cosa stava accadendo? Anya avrebbe voluto formulare quel pensiero al alta voce, ma temeva di mutare quanto stava avvenendo.  
Temeva che la bolla di tepore che li stava cullando, proteggendo da quanto stava accadendo, scoppiasse… lasciandola sola. Di nuovo.  
Lasciando che lei fosse solo Anyanka… l’ex demone della vendetta.  
O Anya Jenkins… la ragazza lasciata all’altare. O Aud, la ragazza che era stata tradita da Olaf.  
Nel vento e al buio… non era da sola.  
Nel vento era accarezzata dall’odore di Giles e circondata dalla sua presenza, e quando allungò piano una mano e tracciò con dita tremanti i tratti del volto dell’uomo… così dolci  
,  
ma che sapeva poter essere inquietanti 

, poteva avere l’illusione di essere completa.  
Di essere Anya.  
Di essere sua.  
Di Giles.

***

Batteva forte il cuore di Anya, Giles poteva sentirlo.  
E ne era inebriato.  
Ne era deliziato.  
Il vento era salato ora, sapeva di lacrime, e l’oscurità attorno a loro più densa.  
Mille pensieri gli si affollavano nella mente, eppure rimaneva in silenzio, così come la donna che gli stava accarezzando il volto.  
Lì dov’erano, non avevano bisogno di parole.  
In quell’oscurità densa e calda, bastava la pelle di Anya, e il suo profumo, per sapere, per sentire, per vedere.  
E vedeva lei, le labbra leggermente gonfie, che lo guardava andar via dal magic Box, poco dopo essersi baciati.  
E sentiva il suo dolore, la sua eccitazione, la sua speranza e la paura.  
E avvertiva il corpo di lei.  
Vicino, sempre più vicino.  
Caldo come il vento, profumato… e suo.  
Quell’ultimo pensiero lo sorprese fino a strappargli una piccola esclamazione.  
Un piccolo ansito.  
Portato via dal vento.  
E dalle labbra di Anya, che, improvvise, coprirono le sue.

***

Era diverso da come ricordava.  
Più bello.  
Più forte e mozzafiato di quanto ricordasse.  
Labbra contro labbra, mani intrecciate e il desiderio forte come quel vento di sentire di più, assaggiare la pelle di lui, bere il suo sapore.  
Anya si abbandonò fra le braccia di Giles, lasciando che l’uomo continuasse quanto lei aveva cominciato.  
Il vento aveva il loro odore ora: fragole ed erba appena tagliata, magia bianca e nera…  
E brividi… brividi caldi e freddi che le si formavano sulla pelle, nel cuore, nell’anima.  
Si allontanò leggermente da lui, scoprendo di essere senza fiato, e la sensazione aumentò quando Giles la strinse di più a se, contro il suo cuore che batteva forte, facendole scorrere più impetuosamente il sangue nelle vene.  
Le baciò i capelli, con una tenerezza che contrastava con la passione di poco prima, e con il fuoco delle sue dita che le scorrevano lungo la schiena.  
Aprì gli occhi, e potè quasi vederlo: potè quasi vedere il verde dei suoi occhi incupiti dalla passione , e le sue labbra gonfie dai baci.  
Sorrise, passandogli le mani fra i capelli, cercandogli le labbra quando lui fece lo stesso.

***

Era come essere consumati.  
Era come bruciare, nel vento di un falò di fine estate.  
Non c’erano parole, solo il respiro di lei e il lieve fruscio degli abiti che venivano allentati.  
Li, in quel buio denso come miele, veniva piano consumato dal piacere.  
E non gli importava.

***

Non le importava.  
Forse non era romantico, essere adagiati contro un pavimento fatto di vento ed oscurità.  
Ma non le importava.  
Non vedere, non parlare… ma provare tutto tramite pelle e labbra.  
Non le importava. Era diverso, diverso che con Xander, diverso che con Spike… diverso che con tutti gli amanti che avesse mai avuto.  
Forse era per quel motivo che non le importava, o forse era il vento… o il buio.  
O forse erano loro… solo loro, Anya e Giles.  
Le mani di lui la liberarono dagli abiti, lentamente dapprima, quasi con esitazione, ed Anya si ritrovò a baciarlo con più foga, tremando al tocco delle mani di lui sui suoi seni, sul suo ventre, le sue cosce.  
Tremava ancora sebbene sulla fronte le si fossero formate piccole stille di sudore, che lui aveva terso con le labbra, quando lo aiutò a liberarsi dai vestiti. Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il tepore del corpo di Giles, stretto al suo, quando si trovarono pelle a pelle.  
Non sentiva più il vento ora.  
Solo il respiro di Giles.  
Non era più buio… cerchi li luce dorati si muovevano e danzavano attraverso le sue palpebre semichiuse, a ritmo con le dita di Giles che accarezzavano il suo corpo, incessantemente, proprio come lei non riusciva a smettere di baciarlo.  
Non riusciva a smettere di accarezzarlo.  
Inarcò la testa dischiudendo leggermente le labbra quando sentì le labbra di lui e poi la lingua stuzzicarle un capezzolo, lentamente, quasi come se la sua eccitazione non pulsasse contro il suo ventre.  
Quasi come se non esistesse più tempo, quasi come se esso fosse scomparso insieme al vento.  
Loro…  
Loro esistevano…  
Pelle contro pelle, cuore contro cuore.  
Esistevano nei respiri, quasi sincronizzati.  
Nel piacere che lei avvertiva pulsare piano in lei, quieto… ma tanto forte da togliere il respiro.  
“Giles…”Soffiò lei.  
Non aveva fatto altro che pronunciare il suo nome, ma lui comprese.  
Comprese tutto quanto la sua gola serrata per il batticuore le impediva di dire. La baciò e lei inarcò i fianchi, pronta ad accoglierlo in se.  
Ad essere sua.  
Nel buio.  
Lontani da Sunnydale. Da tutto, da tutti.  
Gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe, appoggiandosi sui gomiti, cercandogli le labbra per un bacio, e un altro, e un altro ancora.  
Veloci, frenetici, come i loro corpi che si muovevano, insieme. Sentiva il sapore della sua pelle tra le labbra di Giles, e per un attimo si domandò se avrebbe conservato il suo odore, l’odore di quel piacere intenso, come il buio fitto che li circondava, una volta usciti di lì-  
Poi il vento tornò: bollente…come uno scirocco, come i loro corpi, che continuavano a muoversi. Giles le circondò la vita con un braccio rotolando sulla schiena, mentre era ancora dentro di lei e Anya ammiccò.  
Il vento le accarezzava il volto, mentre le dita di lui giocavano con i suoi seni.  
“Anya” Disse lui. Pronunciò il suo nome, ancora e ancora, mentre lei si muoveva ancora sopra di lui, cercando invano di controllare i gemiti di piacere che pronunciava a fior di labbra. Si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, mentre un nuovo tremore, frutto di un piacere intenso, la scoteva, facendole girare la testa e sorridere .  
bruciava il piacere, e lei voleva esserne consumata… e voleva che anche Giles lo fosse.  
Insieme.  
Al buio.  
Una nuova ondata la lambì, proprio mentre formulava quei pensieri, e, quella volta, Giles tremò con lei, attirandola a se, affondandole le mani nei capelli, mentre la baciava. Ed il vento aveva il loro odore.  
Anya sorrise, pensando che forse, una volta usciti, come aveva sperato, avrebbe conservato sulla pelle il loro odore, e fra le labbra il sapore dei suoi baci. 

***

Non aveva toccato nessuno da quella notte in Inghilterra, né si era fatto toccare.  
Eppure , lì al buio, teneva Anya per mano, mentre cercavano la via verso la luce.  
Giles scosse piano la testa.  
Non avevano parlato. Avevano passato minuti, ore, forse, stretti l’una all’altra, dopo aver fatto l’amore, ma non una parola. Non un accenno riguardo a ciò che li aspettava.  
“Anya...” Disse l’uomo.  
L’ex demone gli strinse più forte la mano.  
“Cosa faremo ora?” Lo interruppe lei.  
“ Bè, credo che dovremo assicurarci di essere vestiti… ognuno con i propri abiti…” Commentò Giles .  
“Non ti ho mai visto in rosso” Ridacchiò lei, poi appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla, continuò: “…e una volta appurato questo?”  
Giles sospirò, senza rispondere, imitato da Anya.  
“Forse una volta usciti di qui dimenticheremo” Commentò Anya “Sai come sono i portali tra le dimensioni…”  
C’era incertezza nella sua voce, paura…e speranza. Si portò la mano di lei alle labbra, baciandole il palmo.  
“Forse” Rispose Giles. “O potrei colpire Xander fino a fargli perdere conoscenza, spacciandomi per il Primo”  
Anya rise: “Forse…” La risata della donna si placò, e rimasero in silenzio.  
Il vento stava scemando. Ed anche il buio. Riusciva ad intravedere il rosso del cappotto di Anya ora. Pochi istanti…solo pochi istanti ed avrebbero lasciato il loro piccolo mondo. Solo pochi istanti e sarebbero tornati alla realtà.  
O la realtà, con i suoi pericoli, i suoi dolori sarebbero tornata da loro.  
Giles chiuse gli occhi quando una folata più forte di vento, questa volta gelido, li investì.  
Chiuse gli occhi, soffiando un’ultima volta il nome di lei, mentre allontanava la mano dalla sua. 

***

Luce.  
Ed odore di pollo fritto.  
Giles si allontanò da Anya. Ricordava tutto…e se anche non l’avesse fatto, gli sarebbe bastato guardarla, guardare i suoi capelli in disordine e gli abiti stropicciati per farlo.  
Parlarono. Parlarono di quanto era stato rivelato dall’occhio di Beljox e Giles vide la colpa dipingersi sul volto di lei.  
Ed Anya…la *sua* Anya allontanarsi.  
Come se non fosse accaduto niente.  
La rincorse fino all’auto.  
Anya non parlò…non parlò mentre tornavano a casa di Buffy. Solo quando si fermarono e Giles notò le luci in casa della sua cacciatrice spente, mormorò: “Io ricordo”  
Anya si strinse nelle spalle: “Non sei vestito di rosso”  
Giles sorrise abbassando la testa.  
Ricordava.  
Anya ricordava.  
Sollevò piano la testa, incontrando il volto sorridente della donna. Lei sbuffò, allontanando così una ciocca di capelli che le era scivolata sul volto.  
Si avvicinò a lei, sfiorandole le labbra con un bacio e fu sorpreso quando Anya lo allontanò.  
“Ma che…” cominciò lui, aggrottando la fronte.  
“Giles…ti va di parlare di quella tua proposta riguardante Xander?”

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> : Se avete notato una certa “monotematicità” nelle parole di Anya e Giles, vi assicuro che è una cosa voluta.


End file.
